After Goodbye
by MamaAngel
Summary: Starts of at the finale of the show, when Ikuto leaves Amu with Tadase and leaves to find his father. Aum relises that she is only a prize to Tadase, he loves her like a thing to be kept but she loves Ikuto and he her like air to a person drowning.
1. Chapter 1

**After Goodbye**

_Don't Leave Without me_

Tadase sat holding her hands in his own, smiling at Amu. She is so beautiful and he would finally have her affections to himself. Not that he was unsure of the final outcome of the composition for her love in the end but you had to be a sportsman about these things.

Amu was in a torn place, here was the boy she had been telling herself was practically god's gift straight to her giving a kiss ad smiling at her like a puppy would a treat. On the other hand her heart was slowly being torn from her breast with every step her once enemy took from her. He looked at her like she was air to a drowning man. Tadase was safe, and expected the prince was a future she could see every step on the path. With Ikuto it He was Romeo and she was Juliet, but this life did not have to end like there's did.

He saw the moment that he lost her, the moment that she discovered where her heart truly lay. He wanted to protest too fight, he wanted to call a tournament to win her favor. He knew that if he fought that it would only push her from him further. Dropping his eyes from hers he turned to the retreating back of Ikuto, lucky alley cat.

"I am sorry Tadase! I Love you and I have for a while but it is not the right kind of love." His eyes moistened as she apologized, "Don't wait for a love that fly's away."As he tried to force himself to let her hands go, he brought the chilled milky skin to his lips. One last shared smile in this last moment of love beyond friendship, one last dream of a life that could have been and she ran.

She heard him "I will always hold you in my heart Amu, maybe one day I will win you back." She would have cried but she had learned something about herself. She did not want to be a prize; a trophy being held up on a pedestal just made the fall that much longer. "Good bye Amulet Heart, we are one and the same." Power shot thru her body like when she character transformed with Ran. She wanted to cry as she easily caught up to Ikuto at in human speeds. Head up looking him in the eyes she plunged in to his embrace.

He smelt her tears and heard her steps, when she picked up speed greatly he turned, Amu? She was moving so fast, there was Miki and Su, where was Ran? Wait she was running after him? That is not how it is suppose to happen, she was meant to have a stable happy life with Tadase.

She entered his arms so hard they toppled to the snowy ground, as she strattled his narrow hips her tear glossed eyes looked deeply into Ikuto's. His heart was beating faster and faster, he had never been in this position before so out of control. Her lips were deciding closer and closer, he couldn't breathe lying on the street the girl of his dreams top of him. Before his head could explode with confusion and desire she kissed his neck lightly and whispered into his ear."Take me with you, the orchestra will barely notice me I will get a job! Miki and I can do art and I can watress with su!" His Hear was breaking again.

"Amu koi, I cannot bring you, I want to but… its illegal for one." Her pout as she pounces off of him and stood on the railing of a nearby fire escape hit him hard. He jumped to stand beside her. "Amu, listen please, being stubborn is so not cute." He watched tears fall from her warm honey eyes. "You are so beautiful… If you can wait three years, until you graduate from senior high. I will take you anywhere you want if you still want me. I love you; so much but being put in prison for kidnapping would severely damage my chances of your father saying yes to a very important question a few years from now. Can you be ok with that? Can you…" He didn't know what more to say.

She looked at him the deep blue of his eyes swirling with emotion. "Oh Ikuto, I love you." She hugged him closes nuzzling his neck she heard him purr, the low rumbling caused a heat in her she didn't understand so she just kissed his neck. "Will you visit me?"

He held back a moan her innocent touches on his virgin 18 year old body was too much, he wanted to take her so badly. "I will," he nibbled her ear, "You smell intoxicating his ears twitched and his purr returned double as he explored her neck collar bone and ear. When her body responded to him and she gasped he held her closer, when she moaned he barely controlled himself crashing her in to the wall that was attached to the fire escape his lips on hers. Tentative she reached her hands into his hair trying to concentrate.

There passionate 'first' kiss turned into a game when she started to get feisty and fight back. She pushed him in to the wall the building across from them holding him in her legs since she could fly and he could not. His retaliation was to find purchase on the wall with his feet and push then high enough to flip them onto the wall the force breaking a moan from the pink haired vixen. They went on like this roof top to roof top kissing and touching passionately by far the best make out session the roof tops of seito had every encountered. Finally Ikuto had to let her win because he didn't have the self control to continue without doing something that would break her trust in him. He finally noticed where they ended up in her room he was leaning against the balcony door frame. He pink hair was spread around her face as she lay on her back, her kiss bruised lips and bite rattled neck were so sexy to him.

She smiled at him, her body tight and hot wound like a ball of yarn, the analogy made her chuckled. "Ikuto koi, I want you." Her voice was husky and she smelled divine to him like a mouse to cheese he stepped towards her. "But I want to wait, my sixteenth birthday during the spring break will you come to me?"

I wanted to scream and hit something because most of all I wanted to plunge deep within her. "Sounds like it should be my birthday present not yours, my love." I kneeled in front of her, listening to her breathy laugh. "Do you want me to sleep here with you? I will be gone in the morning." He nuzzled her stomach purring.

"Perv." Her smiled turned sleepy and she did her normal check, Miki and Su were in there eggs, ran was now a part of her. The loss of the chara hit her deeply but she knew it would happen eventually. "Come to bed. Don't forget to say goodbye in the morning." As they curled together she wished she could be more like Ikuto from the depth of her heart. Her handsome Neko.

Her face sparkled on her beautiful face, "Amu koi, I have to go."

"No, stay" kiss. "Don't leave me Ikuto." Kiss.

Mmm "I wish I could stay." I love you, good bye." Kiss.

"See you later." Amu said stubbornly, tears glistened in her eyes.

"See you" he slimed.

She curled on her side as he disappeared trying to wrap around the fact she wouldn't she him for about four months.

Sighing ad rolling over she felt something warm and hard under her back, what had Ikuto left in her bed.

**Mama Angel: Not the best but I hope you like it… seemed like an fairly interesting if predictable place to stop it.**


	2. Note

**So a few things...**

**The 'finished' chapter Was it steamy enough? Too steamy? I cut it off there because him leaving and her finding that after he left seemed like the best place. Any advice?**

**Now the sad part... My computed died... So I will have to finish the second chapter hopefully the first week of October because we are moving right now...**

**Fyi... My brother lost my kitty... so I am a little depressed.**

**Mama Angel**


End file.
